


Explosions and Celebrations

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: An explosion happens during a celebratory ball and reader is left with many injuries and without help right away.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, James T. Kirk/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Explosions and Celebrations

All you could focus on was the overwhelming ringing in your ears. It sounded as if you were trapped inside a bubble and it made it hard for you to orient yourself. When you finally opened your eyes, you were met with an even more overwhelming sight.  
There was debris everywhere, large chunks of metal, shards of glass, and other miscellaneous items littering the ground around you. You felt the heat from fires before you noticed them. As you tried to recall what had happened, the last thing you could remember was dancing and drinking with your friends.  
You went to sit up, you knew that many people were probably in need of help, but you stopped immediately. You couldn’t even begin to explain the searing pain that ripped through your body as you shifted yourself. 

“Shit,” You groaned as you settled yourself back down. It was no use though, the pain was not going to subside now.   
You tried to take some steadying breaths but between the loud ringing in your ears and the severe pain, you couldn’t do much. You eventually tried to locate your comm, you needed to be able to contact the rest of the crew, figure out if everyone else was fine and let them know you were mostly okay.   
As you patted down your side looking for the small device, you were left with nothing other than finding a spot along your side which was eerily wet and left your hand feeling sticky. You decided to open your eyes again, you ever so slightly leaned up just enough so you could survey yourself. You had to ignore the shooting pains that were spreading over your back.  
You were concerned with what you saw looking down at yourself. You had certainly broken your leg, as you could see a bone sticking out of the skin and there was a piece of metal debris sticking into your side, where you had felt the blood. You realized you needed to get someone’s help soon.   
You still couldn’t hear anything. You weren’t sure if there was even anyone around. There wasn’t anyone that was in your line of sight but you didn’t dare move to see behind you with the metal in your side.   
You were racking your brain for what you should do, if just waiting it out was better or if trying to move yourself would be best. You didn’t have to make the call because suddenly you felt someone’s hands on your shoulder. You looked up, panicked for a moment until you saw your captain’s familiar face. You relaxed until you realized he was trying to talk to you. You shook your head as you tried to tell him you still couldn’t hear anything.   
Jim gave you a reassuring squeeze to your shoulder. You could tell he had yelled to someone, probably Leonard or another doctor. For Leonard’s sake you almost hoped it was Geoff but you also just wanted both Leonard and Jim beside you.   
“Bones! I’ve got her!” Jim yelled over to the doctor as soon as he had gotten to your side. He was trying to keep his emotions under control, but you were looking very pale, and when you seemed to not be able to hear you he felt even worse.   
Leonard rushed over to where Jim was kneeling down beside you. He tried to keep himself in a professional mindset. He never liked to have to be the doctor for the people he loved, but if the other option is you not getting care, he would suck up his own feelings.   
Leonard informed Jim that you had multiple fractures along your spine as well as the obvious piece of metal in your side, though that looked like it had missed anything vital, along with the broken leg.   
“I need to get them to medbay” Leonard stated. They had been having trouble getting all the injured out of the building and over to medical but Jim wasn’t going to sit by and let you go without care for even a second longer.   
“We need a transport bed over here right now!” Jim commanded when he noticed a new wave of them showing up.  
Leonard hated having to move you without really being able to talk you through it. He was gentle with you, he took a moment to run his fingers along your hairline. He gave an apologetic look before placing his hands on your side. He gave you a second before pulling you up as gently as possible. The scream you let out wrenched both his and Jim’s heart, but Leonard continued to work. He gently placed you back once the mat was underneath you. He gave you a moment before he made eye contact with you.   
He counted down to from 3 to signal when they would lift you up to set you on the biobed. He used his fingers so that you would be able to prepare yourself. It only helped a small amount and you had let out another scream of pain.   
You were quickly being rushed off to Medbay as soon as you were secure on the bed. As the bed was being pushed farther away from the ballroom you felt like your head was going to explode, somehow the ringing got worse. You were about to try and tell Leonard, when suddenly you heard an audible pop and you could suddenly you could hear the bustling noises around you.   
“Len,” You cried out, mostly in relief.   
“I’m right here darlin’. You’re going to be okay” He said, reaching down to give your hand a gentle squeeze, probably in case you still couldn’t hear him.   
“It hurts, everything hurts” You let out a sob. Having been moved had only increased your pain levels and you were getting to a point of them being unbearable.   
“Don’t worry,” He tried to reassure you, “You’re almost to Medbay and I’ll be able to give you something for the pain and I’ll get you fixed up.”  
You nodded wishing to be in the medbay already. Your wish came true shortly as you entered the doors and could hear the chaos that was around you.   
“We’ll move her on my count.” You heard Leonard say as you braced yourself for the pain again.   
“Alright, here are those pain meds I promised. You will be asleep and pain-free before you know it.” Leonard told you as he pressed a hypo to your neck.   
He wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t long before you felt the darkness taking over and you welcomed it happily.


End file.
